thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dehna Garrows
This is a tribute created by CTOADURN, then auctioned off to The Wayward Daughter, and finally auctioned off to Sambaroses, her current owner. Please don't use her without prior permission! :) ______________________________________________ "I'm sorry, but i... i just can't do this anymore! I'm not the person for it, and i'm leaving, not that anyone will miss me..." - Dehna Garrows 'Dehna's Basics' Name: Dehna Garrows Age: 15 District: Nine Gender: Female Weapons: Born and raised in District 9, a poor district, I never touched a weapon other than a scythe to work on the crops, but to be honest I hated it. It was heavy and hard to move, so I don't like it at all. I don't have any weaponry knowledge, but still, my favorite weapon is obviously a kukri, I don't know why, but i like the name, and surprisingly I have proficiency with it. I also can throw knives at moving targets easily, so throwing knives would also be something like another option of main weapon. 'Appearence' Lithe and petite in stature, I have straight, dark blonde hair that falls to my lower back in very slight waves. I also have bright blue eyes, pale skin, and subtly pink cheeks. 'Personality' One thing is certain. I'm not the kind of girl who speaks loudly. Rebel? Not at all. I am not that person who raises her hand at school, neither the one who can make friends easily. I'm extremely shy, and have some problems making friends. I wouldn't say I'm an awkward teenager, but I'm certainly not a "party girl", like almost everyone in my class. I'm weak and frail, the results of never being fed very well, and when people see me, they might feel pity, but i just ignore the stares and move on with my life, which isn't the best of all. I wouldn't reveal myself within a crowd, because I wouldn't be able to not be afraid of being ridiculed, which could obviously happen. I'm very insecure, and even a simple look of anger is enough to wreck me, but mentally I'm stronger than everyone i know. Being calm as me, I did nothing while horrible things happened around me, but I was able to keep my mental sanity, at least I think so. I'm always prepared for anything and aware for the things happening around me, this way, even the sound of someone slowly walking at the woods would make me worried. People say it is an advantage, but im my opinion I'd rather be physically strong than mentally strong. I'm very caring and wouldn't cause a "scene". I don't like to see people getting hurt, and always give my best shot to help people who need something, but the truth is, I'm just a frail little girl wanting to be someone in the world, and stop being ignored, but I'm not brave enough to prove my potential. 'Backstory' I was born in District 9, and was faded to go through a lot of bad thing in my life, even though I didn't know nothing initially. I was the 2nd and youngest child of my family, who consisted of my father, Excalibur, my mother, Cynthia, and my eldest brother, Caeseris. When I was born he was 12. My family was very happy, and i loved them all, but i have to admit, i had a soft spot for daddy. He always read while i was falling asleep, and would always smile, doesn't matter the situation. My mother was adorable, she was very pretty, and supported me in any of my decisions, and even knowing we were poor, we lived happily. One day, me and daddy were walking on our farm's fields. When he told his left arm was feeling hurt. Soon, he fell, lying on the grain field. I tried to reanimate him, shouting for help, but when my mother came, it was to late. His heart never started beating anymore. My mother fell to her knees and buried her eyes on her hands, like it would hide everything going on at the momment. Soon Caeseris came, and I realized our life would never be the same. We all knew daddy had a cardiac problem, but the doctor said he was healed! Apparently it was a lie. I stopped going to school to help working on the crops. The job was really hard, but I found a way of making it work. The truth is, only me and Caeseris worked. My mother nevermore was the same. She lay in bed during almost the whole day, only leaving to eat - saying some words here and there - and to take a shower. Food started to come in a smaller amount than ever, and we soon started to look malnoushired, which wasn't a complete lie, but still wasn't the pure truth. Soon people started to notice our condition, and they took me away from home, only leaving Caeseris to support my mother. I entered into a deep depression at the orphanage, and spent months there, untill i was adopted by a couple who lived on the richest region of the district. Even though I was feeling home sick, I was really excited, because I knew that couple was related to the mayor, and they adopted various girls from the same orphanage, which was a good thing, I guess. But it wasn't at all like I expected. I only knew the public image of the couple and the children, their real image wasn't quite as good. The girls were kept in seperate, dirty rooms and forced to work on their crops as slaves. I didn't handle even one year being treated as an insect and being produced to look like a rich and happy girl to the district, so after a huge discussion with my adoptive parents, I left home and tried to return my family, just to hear the most sad news i ever heard. Caeseris stole from a bake shop to feed my mom, but he was caught and executed. As about my mom, she commited suicide after it. I was wrecked by inside, and nevermore said any word while I lived in the streets. Still, when I was reaped for The Hunger Games, I let out a weak scream, the closest thing of talking that I said in 2 years. 'Strengths' I'm a very good tree climber, as well as being very fast. I'm also very headstrong, which should help me in the games. 'Weaknesses' Unfortunately, I lack physical strength, and am also a weak swimmer. I am also quite sensitive to others, which could be a weakness. 'Fears' The only thing I fear really is breaking down because of my insecurities. 'Extras' These are just for fun! DehnaGarrowsReaping.png|Dehna at the Reaping DehnaGarrowsArena.png|Dehna at the arena. DehnaGarrowsVictor.png|Dehna as a victor. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:District 9 Category:Sambaroses's Tributes